difficult
by snow castle
Summary: if sai wasn't there.


__

"Sometimes, I wish I could erase you from my life!""

**0**   
  
  
"The weather's unpredictable today," the weatherman said. But Hikaru didn't watch the news. "Bring an umbrella," his mother said. But Hikaru never listened to his mother.   
  
Just as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, the sky darkened into a deep grey.   
  
It would have been okay, if he went home right away. But it just so happened that today was his turn for clean-up duty.   
  
On the way home, Akari walked so slow, he considered ditching her. _On second thought, she did help him with the cleaning...._   
  
That was when it started to rain.   
  
  
  
**01**   
  
  
  
"Akari, hurry up!"   
  
The girl stood dripping on the wooden stairs. "Mou, Hikaru, I'm all wet!"   
  
"Duh, that's what happens when people run around in the rain." Hikaru said, slightly annoyed.   
  
Akari ignored the comment. "What are you doing anyway?" Boxes littered the floor in a disorderly fashion.   
  
"I'm...." He trailed off. "We came here to avoid the rain, right? In the meantime, we can go exploring!"   
  
Why did he say that? Originally, he was going to raid the place for some stuff to sell, but now he didn't want to anymore. _It was......_Because his grandfather probably didn't have any good thing to loot anyway!   
  
"Exploring? This is just an old attic, what's there to see?" Akari sneezed. "Anyway, it's cold up here, let's leave already."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Akari blinked, surprised at the other's agreeableness. ".....and you can ask Ojichan to make some tea too!"   
  
They went downstairs.   
  
  
  
**02**   
  
  
  
His mother had hoped he would attend Kaio, but going to prestigeous schools just wasn't possible when you were getting 8% on tests. Haze suited him fine; and besides, most of his friends went there.   
  
When you're in middle school, the cool thing would be to start joining clubs. Akari had already joined some tennis team or other. Hikaru stared at the bulletin board, trying to decide. It was covered with a sea of advertisements.   
  
"Hmmm..." He started to pick through the papers. Basketball, orchestra, volleyball......   
  
"Ano, excuse me!" The voice startled him. Hikaru turned around to see a blue-haired boy with oversized glasses. One year his senior, Tsu--, Tsu......something. He didn't remember and didn't particularily care.   
  
"Hey, are you looking to join some clubs?" Hikaru noticed that the older boy was holding a stack of flyers. Ah, recruitment.   
  
"...yeah, there's alot choices."   
  
"Oh!" The other boy's face brightened. "Well, would you consider joining the Go club? We're looking for members."   
  
"Haa--?" He stared blankly.   
  
"Igo! You know, the board game..."   
  
"No!! Isn't that for geezers?!" He laughed obnoxiously. Sempai's eager expression melted away and Hikaru felt a little bad. But seriously, who actually spent their time placing stones on a piece of wood? He had better things to do with his life then to waste it like that.   
  
  
  
**03**   
  
  
  
"The Go world has been bleak right now, but that's about to change as Touya Akira has just recently become a pro." The reporter announced."At such a young age too! He's steadily catching up in his father's footsteps. There hasn't been any other of his age that can even measure up. But sometimes, I wonder if it's lonely when there's no challenge?" She laughed. "But I guess not when you're---"   
  
_Click._   
  
_ Who cares._ He changed the channel.   
  
"Dinner's ready! Hikaru, what are you watching?"   
  
He glanced towards the screen.   
  
"Soccer."   
  
  
  
**04**   
  
  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Hikaru glared.   
  
"Sorry...I was thinking about something." The stranger apologized, and bent over to pick up Hikaru's fallen books, his dark hair falling over his face.   
  
"It's okay, I can get it myself."   
  
"Sorry, I'm not usually this clumsy," He said again, picking up the books anyway. "I guess I'm a bit distracted today."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru said impatiently. He collected his books hastily, and was about to leave----   
  
Pause.   
  
"Hey, have we met? I'm Shindou Hikaru!"   
  
The other boy chewed on his lip as if trying to remember. "Um, I don't think so."   
  
"Maybe we go to the same school?"   
  
"Oh, you go to Kaio?"   
  
"No, Never mind. Umm...." Hikaru scratched his head. "I dunno, I guess I just thought you looked kinda familiar. Sorry."   
  
"It's okay." The dark-haired boy gave a short, sharp bow. "It was nice meeting you."   
  
"Same."   
  
Hikaru turned and walked away.   
  
He felt strange, like he was missing something.   
  
The feeling didn't go away for a long time.   
  
  
  
**04.b**   
  
  
  
"Akira-kun, you're later than usual!" The lady at the counter said as way of greeting.   
  
"Sorry, I ran into someone on the way here." Akira reached over to slip off his backpack.   
  
"Really, who was it?"   
  
"Hm..." He paused. "I don't remember!"   
  
  
  
**05**   
  
  
  
_"Can you hear my voice?"_   
  
There was no answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hi~~sorry for wasting your time :D  
i don't really know what i was trying to accomplish with this story ^^; 


End file.
